Jelsa
by Queen Valka
Summary: While Elsa is locked up she can never have any fun. She never has any friends. She never does anything. At least until Jack Frost shows up. Not a romantic relationship for the first few chapters because Elsa is still a kid.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I'm just going to say now that I'm not a huge Jelsa shipper myself. It's not that I don't like the ship. It's just that I never got very invested in it. But I have tons of readers who are Jelsa fans so this is for you. Note that this is still a tragedy so be prepared._

* * *

Elsa sat at her window. Not much to do. It had been nearly a year since her parents shut her off from her sister. Anna was allowed to go outside the gates, but only with her parents. They didn't trust her alone with Anna anymore. But Elsa was left alone in her room. The servants took her food to her room. Her parents bought her books and dolls to play with, but nothing could make up for the hole left in her heart by her little sister. They were so close. But that was gone.

She often spent time practicing her skating or sometimes snowman making. Even though her father told her to conceal it. Sometimes she just couldn't. "So Olaf what do you want to do today?" Elsa rolled off of bed. The snowman just sat there. The girl frowned and sighed. "Right you can't talk." She plopped down on the floor wondering what she could do. Aside from being lonely, being locked up so much was just plain boring.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Jack did a double twirl in the air. He landed on a brick side walk punching his fists in the air. "That was fun." She laughed brushing she water from the clouds off of his brown cape. He laughed for a few more seconds before he turned to see a huge castle. It was white with hints of blue/green. He decided to check it out. He flew around peering into the windows. He eventually came across a large window. It had royal purple curtains. Jack's curiosity got the better of him. He pushed the window open gently. A small squeal escaped. He winced hoping nobody had heard it. Luckily nobody did.

A young girl sat on the floor reading a fairy tale labeled "Bear and the Bow". He smirked and walked over to her. He peaked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. But Jack wasn't much for reading. "Elsa! Do you wanna come out and play? Please." The girl glanced back at the door with huge regret in her eyes. "Go away!" The other little girl sighed and scurried away. Elsa had a tear in her eye. She wiped it away and buried her head in her hands.

Sharp but intricate designs of ice formed around her and grew around the room until it was covered in a thin layer over ice. Jack was amazed by it. Did the little girl do this? He looked down at her. He felt sorry for the poor kid. He held at his hand and formed a fluffy snowflake. With a little bit of wind he blew it at Elsa. She peeked up through her finger to see the snowflake hover in front of her. She had never made a snowflake like that. It was soft and playful looking. She giggled at it. It floated onto her nose and melted. She wiggled her nose and chuckled. She looked down at her gloves and smiled. What could it hurt as long as the door was closed and she was carful.

She tugged the finger of the glove with a worried expression but pulled it off to examine her hand. Bits of snow were dusted across her hand. But she couldn't feel it. She laughed and bounced with excitement. She jumped up and tried to make a snow flake like the one she saw before. With a flick of her wrist multiple snowflakes appeared and twirled through the room. Jack grinned. Impressive. This was going to become a competition really quick. He tapped his staff on the floor causing frost to coat the carpet. Elsa cocked her head. She didn't do that. Well who cares. This was amazing. She tapped her foot on the ground and covered the entire _floor _with ice. Jack gasped but not out of surprise. Now it was a competition.

He formed a little snow ball in his hand and tossed it in the air making in snow. Elsa smiled. While they were playing in the snow one of the maids walked by the door. Little bits of ice peaked under the door." Your majesty." She knocked and held her ear to the door. Giggling? The maid smiled and opened the door but was horrified by what she saw. The room was full of ice and snow. Elsa had made a snow feather that she placed behind her ear. The girl was stunned. Oh no. The maid fled from her and ran to the King and Queens throne room. She stopped and bowed waiting for them to allow her to speak. "What is it that you want?" The maid explained what she saw expecting the king and queen to thank her but instead they threw her in the dungeon. They said she had gone insane. If word got out of Elsa's powers, she could be killed.

"So the poor ladies in prison because of me?" Elsa sounded traumatized. Jack looked in through the window. "Yes dear. But she was going to tell everyone of your powers. Remember what the trolls showed you?" Elsa 's lip quivered in fear. The troll had show her a vision of her adult self being tramped by an angry mob. Fear was her enemy. "Yes Papa." The king nodded." It's okay. We aren't mad but you have to be carful. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show." Elsa gulped and nodded. "Good girl." Her parents left her alone once more.

Jack's eyes weld up with tears too. He started this and she was in trouble for it. Not to mention the poor woman who was now locked up in jail because of him. He blinked away the tears and sat next to the window. He had to leave. He did nothing but harm to Elsa. But for some reason that was a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

_This is not the end of the story. I did say it was a tragedy but I'm not done with the story yet. Not a romantic relationship yet. She's still a kid but she'll grow up. And by the way Jack is invisible to her at the moment. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a few months after the last chapter._

* * *

Winter was almost over in Arendel. Which meant Elsa's birthday was coming soon. but the king and queen wouldn't dare throw a party. "Elsa dear." Her mother knocked on the door. Elsa had frozen her door shut" Sweetheart can you let me in? I have something for you." The young princess walked over to the door. "I can't Mama. The door is stuck." Elsa's mother sighed and looked at her husband. He almost had to break the door down to open it." Elsa yelped and hid behind her bed when the door was finally open. They slammed it shut right away. Elsa's mom kneeled down and gave Elsa a heavy box. She could barely lift it."Happy Birthday. We got you nine new toys and books to play with. One for each year." Elsa put the box down and smiled. "Thank you." She was about to open the box. "We have to get back to work. We'll be back up in a few hours with dinner." The king and queen wouldn't let anyone in the room. Only themselves. With all the accidents that had occurred.

Elsa held out her hands for a hug but all she got was a pat on the head. She sighed. It was along shot." Bye bye." She waved to her parents. She tore open the box. There were two new dresses, a doll, and five new books, Elsa lifted the doll. It was the Elsa doll that she left with Anna. She read the card on it. The words were very scribbled and hard to read. _Hi Elsu, I thugt you wuld want this. _Elsa laughed at her baby sister horrid spelling. She was only six after all. She hugged the doll and set it on her bed. Elsa tried on her new dress. It was a beautiful royal purple, fit for the heir to Arendel. The dress had some fancy designs sewed into it. She pulled her hair into a bun. She looked remarkably like her mother. She always had. The queen had always been called the jewel of the palace for her undying beauty. But Elsa was pretty close. At least for now. The little girl giggled and stood up high looking into the mirror. She held a hair brush as if it were a staff. A small knock came from the window. When she looked over, nothing was there.

She forgot all about it when she picked up the books. All were brand new. Adventures of the Sun Princess, Flynn Rider's fantastic feats of skill, Dragons of the north, Egyptian myths, and what was this? Elsa turned the book. It had no title. Only a blue cover with a white snowflake. It looked familiar. She sat down on her bed and began to read. The book was practically a novel." The legends of childhood?" Elsa ran her finger's over the tale of the chapter. "For many years children have been taught of Santa Clause, The Easter bunny, The Toothfairy, and many more. I'm here to say, they're all true." Elsa cocked her head. She turned the page. A gorgeous painting was on the page. It was of a large grey hare. The hare had many colorful eggs dancing around him. Grass green plants tangled around in the background. "For all the foolish adults who don't believe in magic or hope, you should just close the book right now." She read on to learn about the Easter bunny. The book said that he was huge, and carried boomerangs. Before he delivered eggs, he was a mere cute little bunny. But a bunny with much hope. She read onto Santa Claus and how the Yetis really built the toys. Not the Elves.

For hours she learned about fantastic myths, and fables. Until in the middle of the book she came across a blank page. "I've never really seen Jack Frost. But I've been informed by my friends that he does indeed exist. But unlike the others, he's invisible. At least to the skeptics who don't believe in magic. I'm the only human to believe in him. Most people are going to brush off this chapter as just a saying. It's not. I've never met him, for reasons that are best left untold, so I have no real proof. Believe me or not, he's real. Now how about that Ground hog. Huh?" Elsa squinted."What? That's it?" She read the page over and over again. Why would he even include Jack Frost if he wasn't going to say anything. Elsa looked to the front of the book and read the author's name. "Emma Overland?" Elsa thought about it. She flipped to the authors page in the very back. It was almost a complete biography. Well a short one." Emma is now in her eighties. Over the years she spent years collecting information on these very mysterious beings. She even claims that the Toothfairy promised her a job. When Emma was a child she lost an older brother to a freezing lake and a new born sister to disease. Both parents died of old age of fifty. Emma also claims she's only alive now because of her guardian angels." Elsa read on about Emma. How she has three children. Jack, Pippa, and Lilith.

"Ugh. This woman was crazy. An absolute nut job." She kept reading anyway. Like any normal person would do. It way almost midnight now and she had finally finished the book. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Elsa looked out the window. The northern lights lit the sky. She giggled. It was so beautiful. Elsa finally drifted off to sleep t her window watching the glimmering lights.

* * *

_This chapter might not have had to much Jack Frost in it. I'm sorry about that. But I was trying to stress how intelligent Elsa really is. A lot of references to other movies for the books. Like the two from Tangled, the dragons one fro httyd, and the Egyptian one was suppose to be a very faint reference to Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I'm trying to explain how she ends up believing in Jack Frost. Sorry if it's a little slow. I'm trying not to make it feel rushed. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was finally over. Which Jack Frost was forbidden to go to Arendel or any other spring countries. If he did he might interrupt the natural balance of nature. But he never really cared for rules. Besides, Bunny was the one who made up the rule and only so Jack didn't mess with his egg hunts. Jack glided down onto Arundel's palace. He had been visiting a lot lately. Every time the castle looked darker and gloomier. He sighed. A little girl was playing outside in the garden. It was princess Anna.

"Hey there kiddo. What that?" Jack glided down beside the young girl. She was playing with a duckling. She laughed to the tune of the birds quacking. Jack covered his ears." Elsa!" Anna looked up at a window. The curtains were pulled shut"Huh?" The little red haired girl sighed. grinned weakly at the small child. Maybe he could cheer her up. Jack tapped the ground with his staff and swirled it. Snow sprinkled all around. The girl gasped happily. The sight seemed to bring back memories. The joy in her eyes kind of caught Jack off guard. She ran over to the snow pile and began to toss it in the air. Jack smirked and sprinkled even more snow onto the ground. Anna made a snowball and began rolling it around to make it bigger." What are you doing?" Jack cocked his head and leaned over to see the girls face. Jack sat down beside the tree. Anna continued until she created a snow man.

It wasn't nearly good as the one that Elsa had in her room. Which was an exact copy of the original Olaf. But it was decent, small, but decent. Elsa heard laughing from her room and spotted he little sister dancing around the snowman. "What the?" Elsa narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Olaf and back. "Where did she get that snow?" She looked down at the castle wall and no ice or snow escaped the window. He eyes widened. She ran over to her play box and pulled out the book she had gotten a few weeks back. She flipped to the Jack Frost page. There was nothing on him of use. Frost? She remembered in the Santa chapter a subtle hint to Jack Frost. It was a Christmas carol. She could quite remember it. It was something about the cold and him nipping at your nose. She tossed the book aside and spotted the cover. The simple white snow flake. She gasped. It was the same one that had appeared in her room the day she was caught by the servant woman. She looked back and forth between the cover and the Jack Frost page. The same snowflake was printed in the back ground.

She had to sit down." What is it with that snowflake?" She shook her head. This was stupid. It was a snowflake! Why was she so upset about it? Elsa chuckled at herself and peeked out the window. Now the whole garden was coated in frost. Just like what happened to her room before. As smart as Elsa was for her age. She was still a child. She couldn't quite fit the pieces together. Elsa sneezed and snowflakes went flying everywhere. She crinkled her nose and blinked a few times. She wiped her nose and looked up when she head a knock from the window. That had been happening a lot lately. Now the frost was covering her window, into the shape of the snowflake from the book. Elsa's eye twitched. "You have _got _to be kidding me. I've gone insane haven't eye. That stupid book is making me crazy." She was having a melt down. Jack winced. Why was she so mad?

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was a little strange. After explaining how smart she is, I have to point out she is still a kid.(No matter how obvious it is. Plus she still firmly believes the author is a "nut job" so she doesn't really believe anything in the book. She's just desperate) Figuring everything out and putting all the pieces together can be a little overwhelming. And considering she's totally bored with nothing to do, that's all she can think about. I'd be a little upset too. It's kind of like when you are about to say something then forget it right before you can spit it out and go insane trying to remember. That's basically how Elsa chapter will be some time skip(just a few years). Oh and you know how before I said I didn't really ship Jelsa because I never got into it? Well I'm into it now! Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review. _


End file.
